mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
YuYu Hakusho
Basic Summary Yu Yu Hakusho by far is one of the best anime shows I have ever seen. The story revolves around one young man named Yusuke Urameshi who accidentally dies when he gets run over by a car. Yusuke was a young punk who did whatever he wanted. With no help from his useless mom, you can’t blame him for his actions. However, his death could have been the best thing that ever happen to him. A second chance at life was given to Yusuke, by the mysterious Spirit World. Yusuke accepts the ordeal given to him by spirit world to become a spirit detective. Yusuke takes on many life threatening cases in order to protect the living. With his unnatural powers, Yusuke takes on demons in order to fulfill his commitment to Spirit World. Yusuke will face challenges that he never thought would be presented to him, and with some help from his rival Kuwabara and two demon renegades, Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke’s life will never be the same ever again. Characters Every character is well presented in this anime. Each have good description of who they are and what kind of past they had. Each character is unique in their own way and some characters you may even relate to. Their personalities are the best to watch closely. The characters that really make the anime worth while are the demons. However, humans play their role as well as the story moves along. Keiko, Yusuke’s girlfriend and others are good as support characters, and play into the storyline quite well. Each character also goes through a period of change that really makes the anime good. Characters such as Yusuke, have huge character development from beginning to end, which is always a plus. When you have that in an anime, that spells success. Each character has their specific move set that really makes them unique in their own way. Move to watch out for in my opinion is Hiei’s Dragon of the Darkness Flame, an attack that is feared throughout the show. The voice acting is good in my opinion, but that’s because some of the voices are familiar. The cast was well picked. You will grow to love a lot of characters in this show, but my picks that you may be interested in the most are Kurama, Hiei, Elder Toguro, Karasu, Sensui, Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen. Music and Sounds The opening and closing themes are all great. The battle themes and background music are great as well. A must download in my opinion. The music themes really go well with the scenes. It makes it more interesting and intensifies the scene as well. You won’t be disappointed in this part. Negatives I would like to say that there is nothing wrong with this show, but there is one thing that really stop me from claiming a perfect anime. The last season was way too short in my opinion. It needed to be longer. Fights had to be longer. Other characters deserved some of the spotlight as well in the final saga. There’s nothing wrong in focusing the origins of Yusuke, Hiei, or Kurama, but at this point every other character loses their edge a bit. Kuwabara deserved more screen time in this saga, but sadly he wasn’t given the opportunity. This was the only flaw I found in this show. Final Judgment There is no doubt in my mind that you may have seen this show already, but if you haven’t then you are missing out on a good anime that rivals many popular anime shows. The storyline is great. The characters are unique and have personalities that will keep you into the anime from beginning to end. The fight scenes are action pack and quite good. Blood is always a plus. There are many memorable battles that you will talk about for ages. The dialogue is great and backed up with good voice actors. You will agree that Yu Yu Hakusho is one of the top anime shows of all time. Even though the last saga wasn’t quite as good because of length and the fact that other characters didn’t get enough screen time, the anime ended quite well. Some anime shows tend to end wrong, but Yu Yu Hakusho ends on a positive and great note. One of the best closures I have ever seen. Yu Yu Hakusho gets a 9/10.